danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirikumo Kimireki
General Information ☯'Personality' Kirikumo is a hikikomori, plain and simple. She has little to no social skills, preferring to spend all her time inside her house, reading books. As such, she has a fairly strong mind. Despite this, she can hold a conversation somewhat well, when needed, and can talk for hours at a time about the books she's read. ☯'Appearance' Typically, Kirikumo is seen in an oversized green raincoat, with a small frilly white dress underneath. Her eyes and hair are the light blue color, and her hair is fairly long, reaching down to about elbow-length. She appears to be a girl about 15 years old. ☯'Theme Songs' * Cafe Del Mar - Seven Seas (Regular) *Mors - Sleep (Battle) *Spence Mills - Daydreams and Lightning (Last Word) Backstory Kirikumo has lived the typical life of a Kappa, albeit a bit more separated from others. Story None so far! Relationships ☯'()' () Abilities ☯'Ability to Manipulate Mist' Be it the casual water vapor found in typical air, or the rush of superheated steam from geysers, to everything in between, Kirikumo has perfect control over it. Be it temperature, velocity, density, or any other property that can be applied to the countless tiny particles that make up mist, as long as it's in her fairly-large effective range, the kappa can do whatever she pleases with it. She has to be careful, though, as if she condenses it enough for it to be considered dew or rainfall, she loses all of her control over it, and it simply retains whatever physical properties it had at the moment she lost her control of it, before letting the world around it affect it naturally. Of course, that means if it can be classified as mist once again, she regains her complete control. ☯'Enhanced Hearing' Self-explanatory. Due to her reduced eyesight, the rest of her senses, specifically her hearing, has been heightened. While she can't pick up a bug's breathing from 100 paces away, she can hear the crunch of grass several feet away from her cottage walls while inside, as long as it was a casual footstep or harder. ☯'Eidetic Memory' Kirikumo has a nearly perfect memory, capable of retaining almost every single piece of information she comes across. As an example, if you told her what she was doing on a random date and a random time, she'd tell you exactly what she was doing, the forecast of that day, as well as what she had most recently eaten. Danmaku While the size and speed of her fire can vary, one thing is consistent throughout all of her attacks. The bullets are a light turquoise to a pure white, and are somewhat "fuzzy", difficult to tell where the edge of the shot actually is, as the shots themselves are made of the mist she controls. Spell Cards All of her spellcards can be beaten by either waiting them out, or hitting Kirikumo herself enough times with Danmaku. Weaknesses ☯Nearsighted A side effect of doing nothing but read books for her entire life, it's hard for Kirikumo to make out the details of objects more than a 5 or 6 feet away. Category:Characters Category:Females